Rebuilding
by musicxwritingxlife
Summary: 3rd fanfic and my favorite so far!About the characters finding love after the war. CONTAINS-ZUTARA, TAANG, SUKKA, other Sokka ships most likely TY LOKKA and other Aang ships like On JixAang. Flames are welcome. R&R! Ch. 3 up and Ch. 4 and 5 coming soon!
1. Mishaps and Mayhem

**A/N: Hi! This is my 3****rd**** fanfic! In case you're wondering the couples are…ZUTARA! TAANG!**

**And for Sokka? I'm still deciding cuz I like all his ships except Tokka. **

**Also, characters like On Ji will appear. And there is a bit of Kataang in the beginning just to get the story started but that is NOT my fave couple.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!**

_Setting-After the Ba Sing Se Kiss_

Toph shuddered. She knew they had just kissed. She knew Aang would ask her to date him. She'd say yes.

Toph liked Aang a lot. As a crush, as Sokka would tell her. Not that she told him. He'd tease her if she did.

Toph wanted to hear what they were going to talk about. She positioned herself near the doorway and pressed her ear against the wall.

"Are we…like a couple now?" Aang's voice stuttered.

"A couple? Aang, I…I just don't feel that way toward you…" Katara replied.

"But we just kissed!" Aang's voice rose a little.

"It was congratulation on defeating the Fire Lord!" she said. "I knew you liked me for a while. Blushing all the time is a little hard to hide."

"Then who do you like?" Aang chided.

"That is none of your business!" Katara replied. She stormed back inside. Aang let his head fall against the railing.

Meanwhile inside, Mai and Zuko were fighting.

"Mai, if all you're going to do is complain, then we're through!"

"Fine!" Mai said. "My parents have been trying to get me to be with someone else for years." Mai stormed angrily out of the shop.

_Wow, _Sokka thought _Drama. Maybe instead of drawing, I should write a play about today._

Suki went around and poured tea again. Each person's cup was in the air. Except Toph's. Suki didn't see and she accidently dumped tea on Toph's head.

"AHH! SUKI!" she said. She stood up, angry and dripping wet.

"S-sorry Toph. I thought you had your cup in the air like everyone else."

"Whatever. It's fine. I'm going back to the inn to clean up." She said. She gingerly stepped over Momo and left the shop.


	2. 2 Questions

**A/N: PLZ R&R!**

After cleaning up, Toph was bored. B.O.R.E.D. She flopped onto her bed, letting her ebony hair loose from its bun and let in splay across the bed. She felt the nightstand and picked up something round and rubbery. A ball. She began throwing it at the door.

A few minutes later, Katara stepped inside.

"Hey Sugar Queen." She said.

"Hi Toph." Katara replied. She seemed weary and tired. "What's new with you?"

"Nothing much, besides finding out what it feels like to have tea dumped on your head."

Katara chuckled. Then she stopped. "Toph, Aang really likes me, but I like Zuko…" her voice trailed off. "What should I do?"

"Tell Zuko." Toph replied simply.

"Yeah…you're right! I should!" Katara said enthusiastically. She left the room.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _Someone was at the door. "Come in." she said.

_Judging by the light footsteps, it's Aang_. "Hi Toph…" he began. "Um…I…" he babbled.

Toph sat up and smiled. "Did you just come in here to babble at me, Twinkle Toes?"

"No, it's um…you're hair…"

Toph frowned. "My hair?" Her hand flew to her head. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing…"he sighed. "It looks great. I've never seen you with your hair down. You should wear it like that every day.

She blushed. "Thanks…Oh and by the way, what did you need?"

"I need to know…" he sighed. "Never mind."

"Tell me!"she leaned against him.

"No."

"Fine." She huffed. She sat down again.

"Fine." He said.

She turned around.

"I wanted to know if…you…you know…wanted to get ice cream with Sokka and Suki?"

Toph smirked. "Why aren't you asking Katara? Am I just the second choice?"

Aang was puzzled. "We never were together…"

"I see…"she fell backwards and he was right above her.

"Please?" he asked in a pleading voice.

She smiled to herself. She was playing hard to get and he was following, waiting for her to say yes, which of course she would. She liked him a lot and waited for the day she'd hope they'd date.

"You know what Twinkle Toes?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

"I'll go."

He smiled. "Great!" He kissed her on the nose and left.

She smiled and sighed.

Katara breathed deeply before walking into Zuko's room. She tapped the door gently and stumbled in.

"Hi Zuko." She said. "Sorry about the break up…"

"It's ok…"he said. "Listen…do you wanna go…"

"Sure." She said. "I loved too!"

Zuko went up to her and kissed her.


	3. The Tale of Two Dates

The streets of Ba Sing Se were crowded as usual, but they didn't seem as they usually did. People seemed happier.

Sokka led them to an ice cream parlor in the middle ring called _Galadria's Goodies_. He pushed open the door and a little bell echoed through the shop. They went to the counter.

"Toph, what do you want? There's berry, cocoa, vanilla…"

"I want…..koi berry." Toph finally decided.

"Ok. I'm getting cocoa." Aang said. He told the cashier the orders and watched her scoop huge blobs of ice cream into the cones.

"Sokka paid for the ice creams and they went outside on the patio table.

"Sokka! I said low fat vanilla! Not regular." Suki whined.

"Sorry, but Suki it doesn't matter. You're not even that chubby…"

"Ugh! You are so mean Sokka!"

Toph's light green-grey eyes flickered back and forth. _This is like listening to a cheesy soap opera, _She decided.

"Guys, it's just ice cream!" Aang exclaimed. "Chill!"

"Oh! I get it! Chill! Good one Aang!" Sokka said in between laughs.

Aang sighed and looked over at Toph. "They're crazy." He said.

"Yup." She replied half-listening.

While Sokka and Suki continued arguing, a girl clad in green cart-wheeled up to them.

"Suki!" the girl said "You left us on Kyoshi Island." She frowned.

"Not now Ty Lee!" Suki waved her away.

"Ty Lee!" Sokka exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Sokka! I'm good!' she squealed .

Suki stood up angrily and walked off into the crowd where a street festival was taking place.

"Aang! Let's go to the street festival!" Toph exclaimed, looking up at him with big, pleading eyes.

"Umm…okay." He said.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the front of the crowd.

"I need a volunteer from the audience." A sea of hands rose in the air.

"How about…" the festival master circled the audience. "You!" He pulled Toph out of the audience.

_Darn, _Aang thought, _it's never me who get's picked…_

"This is a simple trick. I will earth bend her into the ground and make her rise somewhere." Toph sighed and then smiled to herself. She knew how to mess up his trick by using her own Earth bending.

Then at the spur of the moment, she spoke up. "Wait!" she went up to the festival master. "Get a metal cage and lock me in it." She said. "Or a metal box!"

"Umm…ok." He replied. "What is this about?" Toph leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Amazing! That will make the audience surprised."

Volunteers hauled a metal box through the crowd. Toph went inside and was locked in. The festival master threw the key into the audience where a swarm of people dove after it.

The metal began to crinkle. It was eventually launched over the rooftops of Ba Sing Se. Toph stepped out, smiling.

"The great metal bender!" the festival master announced. Toph bowed and sauntered back into the audience.

"That was great!" Aang said, blushing a little as he stumbled along beside her. She stopped and waited for him.

"Thanks." She said. She felt his heart beat quicker and harder. How she wished she could read minds right now. She was ready to tease him a little.

"Aang, I'm tired." She complained.

_If I act aloof, like Sokka told me that one time, maybe she'll be more interested in dating me…_ Aang thought.

"Suck it up." Aang replied.

Toph huffed. "I'm tired." She complained again.

"Suck it up, Toph!"

She felt tears brimming on the edges of her eyes. She didn't know why. Aang looked at her and saw her eyes.

"Toph, I'm sorry…"

"No you're not." She snapped. "You wanted to hurt me!"

"No! I was being aloof! Sokka says that wins girls."

Toph wiped her eyes and began laughing. "Oh sorry."

"It's alright…" he sighed, shuffling a few steps behind her.

She paused again, this time feeling a pounding-like an extra big drum right next to her ear. She realized it was Aang's heart-again-going crazy. She decided to tease him later.

"Umm…that was fun…"Aang said, trying to start up a conversation to fill the awkward silence.

"Yea." She agreed.

They walked back to the Upper Ring slowly.

_Oh man, how am I gonna ask her to be my girlfriend? _Aang thought as they walked.

Meanwhile, back at the inn, Katara was adding the finishing touches to her dress. She was excited for her date with Zuko. She twirled in front of the mirror and decided that was the best choice. She strolled out the door and walked outside where Zuko was waiting.

"Hi Katara." He said.

"Hi Zuko." She smiled at him

_She looks like an angel_, Zuko thought as they walked to _Re Sou_, a fancy upper ring restaurant.

When they got there, a waiter sat them almost immediately. An appetizer of bread and sauce was on the table, still warm from the oven.

Katara glanced over her menu. _This is fancy! _She thought _I can't decide…_

She checked to see if they had any traditional water tribe cuisine, but they didn't. She sighed and settled on _Pastana a la Parma. _

"What are you ordering, Zuko?" Katara asked, taking tentative bites of bread.

"I'm getting _Fire Pepper Pastana with Kalabalsa, _a traditional Fire Nation meat." He replied.

Katara smiled. "That sounds good."

A waiter came by with glasses of sparkling water and took their orders and menus. Katara looked at her glass of water and made a small orb of water float and follow her hand's movement. She popped the little bubble into her mouth. She felt sheepish now. Here in a fancy restaurant in the upper ring, she water bended a drink into her mouth when she could've sipped it like a normal person. She looked over at Zuko. He smiled at her. She smiled back until their meals came.

Katara looked at her meal. _Well, Pastana must be some kind of pasta. _She guessed. _It's round, like a filled pasta, so maybe there is something in it. _She cut the pasta open and discovered a filling.

"Uh, Zuko, what is this pasta filled with?" she asked a bit uncertainly.

He looked up. "Well, mine's filled with cheese, but yours looks a bit green so I' say…" he paused "Sea Prune cheese, a favorite of the folks on the Fire Nation country side."

"Thanks." She picked up pasta and placed it in her mouth. Yup, it was sea prunes. She could tell from the flavor.

After both of them finished their dinners, and opted for no desserts and paid, they went outside.

"Zuko, I'm sorry I acted they way I did! With the water bending."

"It's ok Katara." Zuko smiled. "I wish Mai would act that way, but she doesn't. You're the girl I want to be my girlfriend." He paused. "So will you?"

"Yes." Katara said smiling. She didn't even have to think. This was the best day ever.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? R&R please! Flames are welcome. There is more Taang, Zutara, Sukka mishaps, Sokka jokes, and possible Ty Lokka coming soon.**


End file.
